1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a hinge-type card connector capable of shielding an EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference).
2. The Related Art
Generally, plug-type card connector and hinge-type card connector are two common kinds of card connector in the card connector sphere. A conventional plug-type card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing, and a shielding cover covered on the insulating housing and soldered to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) for shielding an EMI. Being different from the plug-type card connector, the shielding cover of the hinge-type card connector is pivotally assembled to the insulating housing. In this regard, the shielding cover of the hinge-type card connector could not be soldered to the PCB for shielding an EMI, which will influences a signal transmission between the terminals and an electronic card. Therefore, it is desirable to have a hinge-type card connector capable of shielding an EMI to overcome the problem encountered in the prior art.